madonnaqueenofpopfandomcom-20200214-history
The MDNA Tour
Madonna Mdna World Tour a nossa querida e amada rainha Pop Madonna fez nonagésima Turne com os sucessos dos Cds Like a virgin,True Blue,I breathless,Erotica,Like a Prayer,Confessions,Hardy Candy e Celebration fez mas do que musicas novas mas o sucesso Give me all your Luvin Madonna cantou com Nick Minaj e MIA mas a musica Girl Gone wild mas Madonna contratou Dançarinos Gay e tambem Homens e mulheres mas ela tem amigos cantores da igreja catolica mas essa Turne foi boa mas anterior a Sticky Sweet foi boa 12-05-01-madonna-mdna-tour-rehearsals-02.jpg|The main stage built for Madonna's rehearsals. 11786_10150989806129402_10584534401_12221326_406419036_n.jpg|The stage during the Hung Up rehearsals. 542001 10150989806574402 10584534401 12221335 516997397 n.jpg|The stage during rehearsals for I Don't Give A. 552897 10150989806534402 10584534401 12221333 1031455867 n.jpg|The stage during Like A Prayer rehearsals. GMAYLmdnatourofficial3.JPG|The stage during Give Me All Your Luvin' 627874123.png|The stage during I Don't Give A. 471687_10151022092574402_322388369_o.jpg|The stage during I'm a Sinner celebrationmdnatourofficial2.JPG|The stage during Celebration. Madonna The MDNA World tour-2012 1.Intro 2.Girl gone wild 3.Revolver 4.Gang bang 5.Papa Don´t preach 6.Hung Up 7.I Don´t give a 8.Best Friend HeartbeatInterlude 9.Express Yourself 10.Give Me all your luvin 11.Turn up the radio 12.Open Your Heart 13.Sagarrajo 14.Masterpiece 15.Justify my loveInterlude 16.Vogue 17.Candy Shop 18.Human Nature 19.Like A virgin 20.Beautiful killer 21.Love spent 22.Nobody Knows meinterlude 23.I am Addicted 24.I am Sinner 25.Like a Prayer 26.Celebration L'Olympia Setlist: #Turn Up The Radio #Open Your Heart #Masterpice #Justify My Love (Video / Dance Interlude) #Vogue #The Erotic Candy Shop #Human Nature #Beautiful Killer / Die Another Day #Je t'aime... moi non plus Gallery for the Costumes and the Regular Rehearsals 542001_10150989806574402_10584534401_12221335_516997397_n.jpg|Madonna performing I Don't Give A during dress rehearsals. 562406_10150989806054402_10584534401_12221325_978114027_n.jpg|Madonna performing Gang Bang during dress rehearsals. 533034_10150989806404402_10584534401_12221331_2065908218_n.jpg|Madonna performing Gang Bang during dress rehearsals. 560157_10150992993929402_10584534401_12230400_420626536_n.jpg 577089_10150992994134402_10584534401_12230402_69836456_n.jpg 11786_10150989806129402_10584534401_12221326_406419036_n.jpg 551044_10150970700784402_10584534401_12160180_1073744832_n.jpg 554711_10150970700704402_314454364_n.jpg 533106_10150989806339402_10584534401_12221330_822788072_n.jpg 552897_10150989806534402_10584534401_12221333_1031455867_n.jpg|Madonna performing Like A Prayer during regular rehearsals. 577074_10150996011639402_10584534401_12241954_1333186190_n.jpg|Madonna performing Celebration during dress rehearsals. 20120528-pictures-madonna-mdna-tour-rehearsals-costumes-04.jpg|Madonna performing Express Yourself - Born This Way - She's Not Me mash-up during dress rehearsals. 20120528-pictures-madonna-mdna-tour-rehearsals-costumes-10.jpg|Madonna performing Vogue during dress rehearsals. 20120528-pictures-madonna-mdna-tour-rehearsals-costumes-11.jpg|Madonna performing Masterpiece during dress rehearsals. turnuptheradiomdnatour.JPG|Madonna performing Turn Up The Radio during dress rehearsals. eroticamdnatour.JPG|Madonna performing Candy Shop with Erotica during dress rehearsals. humannaturemdnatour.JPG|Madonna performing Human Nature during dress rehersals. idontgiveamdnatour.JPG|Madonna performing I Don't Give A during dress rehearsals. GMAYLmdnatour.JPG|Madonna performing Give Me All Your Luvin' during dress rehearsals. Likeaprayermdnatour2.JPG|Madonna performing Like A Prayer during dress rehearsals. Summary Note: Pictures should only be added from the show itself, not rehearsal pictures. Segment I ''The Prayer Overture: Act of Contrition'' The show starts with an Act of Contrition intro. It starts off in a church setting, with church bells ringing, and smoke coming out. Then, other monks appear from the trap doors of the stage, and they start doing a religious chant with them chanting Madonna as "Ma-a-donna" also. After the chant, Madonna says "Oh My God" and the screens start to separate, with Madonna being seen only in shadows. Madonna starts saying "Oh My God" again for 4 times. She's somewhat having a confession, with her kneeling down, and saying the Act of Contrition. Then, on the 5th "Oh My God", she starts saying the Act of Contrition from Girl Gone Wild. actofcontritionmdnatourofficial3.JPG slide-Madonna-MDNA-tour-stage-set-up-a-702770.jpg 329143619_640.jpg ''Girl Gone Wild'' After her "confession", the confession box lowers down, and she breaks the glass of it with a gun. After, the intro of the song after the Act of Contrition starts. Madonna first appears to be covered in a black, thin, cloth, and takes it out of her when she's about sing the first verse. The song contained a dance breakdown with excerpts of Material Girl and elements from Give It 2 Me. girlgonewildmdnatourofficial5.JPG Madonna-em-Girl-Gone-Wild-no-nova-turnê-MDNA.jpg Madonna---MDNA-Tour---Girl-Gone-Wild.jpg Madonna-MDNA-Hyde-Park1.jpg Girl Gone Wild MDNA Tour 2012.jpg ''Revolver'' Madonna performs Revolver with her dancers, while doing a gun routine.. Lil Wayne appears in the video. revolvermdnatourofficial.JPG revolvermdnatourofficial3.JPG revolvermdnatourofficial4.JPG revolvermdnatourofficial5.JPG revolvermdnatourofficial2.JPG ''Gang Bang Set in a hotel, Madonna is now on the run from a law. She's a criminal and a cold-blooded murderer in the scene. The song is performed as a crime scene. Madonna battles with a back-up dancer portrayed as a thief. Then, when the song's about to end, the house "burns down" and Madonna gets out of it on time, killing other back-up dancers, probably back-up dancers as thieves. gangbangmdnatourofficial.JPG gangbangmdnatourofficial3.JPG tumblr_mdrbfjdFoA1rb2m17o1_1280.jpg madonna_mdnatour_024.jpg slide-madonna-mdna-concert-set-up-images-8-788440.jpg Papa Don't Preach Madonna performs a very shortened version of Papa Don't Preach. She added more synthesizers to the song, but it became a less of a dance song than the original version. The song is part of a medley with Hung Up. In the end of the song, Madonna gets captured or caught by her dancers, and continues with Hung Up. madonnamdna1.jpg tumblr_m9jln3Ob1P1ruqn30o1_500.png 20120616-media-madonna-mdna-tour-florence-vimilon-01.jpg ''Hung Up Madonna performs a new, chill-vibe version of Hung Up. She used the vocoder effect for her voice. The performance starts with Madonna being carried by 4 dancers who captured her. After, she starts performing the song. The song features the first appearance of stacklining. After the second carry of her dancers, Madonna's legs are on the tightrope, with her dancers doing stunts while her legs are there. After the second verse, excerpts from Act of Contrition are mixed with the original Hung Up's "time goes by so slowly." During that part, she does tightrope walking with her dancers assisting her. Then, she performs the chorus of the 2012 version of Hung Up. hungupmdnatourofficial.JPG hungupmdnatourofficial2.JPG hungupmdnatourofficial3.JPG ''I Don't Give A Madonna performs the song in a guitar. Nicki Minaj appears in the video. During the final parts of the song, when the choir is being done, Madonna is now on a block, lying down, and ends the act with her breaking the cross. idontgiveamdnatourofficial.JPG idontgiveamdnatourofficial2.JPG idontgiveamdnatourofficial3.jpg idontgiveamdnatourofficial4.JPG idontgiveamdnatourofficial5.JPG Segment II ''Best Friend / Heartbeat (Video Interlude) A video interlude which shows a cemetery and graves. While the video is being played, a mash-up of Heartbeat and Best Friend is being played, and the stage "levitating" because the contortionists are working the front of the triangle-shaped stage. heartbeatbestfriendmdnatourofficial.JPG heartbeatbestfriendmdnatourofficial2.JPG heartbeatbestfriendmdnatourofficial3.JPG heartbeatbestfriendmdnatourofficial4.JPG heartbeatbestfriendmdnatourofficial5.JPG ''Express Yourself'' Madonna performs a mash-up of the song with Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" and her song from Hard Candy, named "She's Not Me." After the chorus of the second verse, a marching drum breakdown happens while Madonna does baton twirling. After that, she performs Born This Way with the same choreography Lady Gaga used. Then, she officially mixes Born This Way with Express Yourself. At the end, she performs a snippet of She's Not Me to end the mash-up. The backdrop for the performance is in sync with the lyrics of the song and tells the story of the song through pop art pictures. 12-06-23-madonna-mdna-tour-barcelona-20-concert-experience-0018.jpg expressyourselfmdnatourofficial.JPG la-et-ms-madonnas-mdna-tour-by-the-numbers-201-001.jpeg expressyourselfmdnatourofficial2.JPG expressyourselfmdnatourofficial3.JPG ''Give Me All Your Luvin' The song starts with a remix of M.I.A.'s rap solo from the song. After, Madonna performs the song with a marching-band. In the beginning, a marching band dancers are high above in a harness, and goes down to the main stage. She performs a shortened version of the song using the Just Blaze Bionic Dub with marching-band drums. The performance ends with the marching band dancers dancing on the middle of the pit. madonna_mdna_give_me_all_your_luvin.jpg GMAYLmdnatourofficial5.JPG artworks-000041467877-rhld13-crop.jpg 12-09-02-madonna-mdna-tour-quebec-0009.jpg 7400931438_675b959a9f_z.jpg Turn Up The Radio The song starts off with a mix of Madonna's hits. Madonna performs a rock version of Turn Up The Radio using an electric guitar. : 1 Fur Coat - May 31 2012 to July 19 2012 : 2 Long Sleeves - July 21 2012 to December 22 2012 turnuptheradiomdnatourofficial2.JPG|1 turnuptheradiomdnatourofficial3.JPG turnuptheradiomdnatourofficial4.JPG tumblr_m9i3o6hRgW1qkzr9fo1_400.jpg|2 madonna-mdna-tour-philadelphia-10 (1).jpg ''Open Your Heart Madonna performs Open Your Heart with a mix of Kalakan's "Sagarra Jo". : 1 Fur Coat - May 31 2012 to July 19 2012 : 2 Long Sleeves - July 21 2012 to December 22 2012 openyourheartmdnatourofficial4.JPG|1 openyourheartmdnatourofficial5.JPG OpenYourHeartMDNACordoba.jpg|2 12-07-30-madonna-mdna-tour-paris-olympia-0024.jpg Getty_MadonnaBeretOnstage_092512.jpg ''Holiday'' Madonna performs a lower-pitched version of Holiday with simple choreography. The original setlist did not include the song, but it was added into the setlist last September 20, 2012 - the second show in Chicago. The song was not performed in the second performance in Vancouver, the second performance in Madison Square Garden, Phoenix, Kansas City, Detroit, St. Louis, Cleveland, Charlotte, Miami, Mexico City, Rio de Janeiro, Porto Alegre, Buenos Aires and the first performance in Sao Paulo. Also, the song was performed acapella in Cordoba - the last show of the tour - due to a power outage. img_12483_madonnas-speech-holiday-live-mdna-tour-los-angeles-101012-front-row-golden-triangle.jpg mqdefault.jpg Madonna_MDNA_Vancouver.jpg ''Masterpiece Madonna performs Masterpiece in its original form, except that the the key is lower. During the second performance in Madison Square Garden and in Cordoba, the song was not performed. : 1 Fur Coat - May 31 2012 to July 19 2012 : 2 Long Sleeves - July 21 2012 to December 22 2012 masterpiecemdnatourofficial2.JPG|1 328591266_640.jpg 12-07-30-madonna-mdna-tour-paris-olympia-0035.jpg|2 eHNnc2hiMTI=_o_madonna-masterpiece-mdna-tour-olympia-paris.jpg Segment III ''Justify My Love (Video Interlude) The interlude is Madonna singing Justify My Love and using a magnifying glass, and it looks like she is seeing some revelations using the glass. justifymylovemdnatourofficial.JPG justifymylovemdnatourofficial2.JPG justifymylovemdnatourofficial3.JPG ''Vogue'' Madonna performs Vogue with an instrumental similar to the Super Bowl Performance version. The only difference is that there are flashing sounds by photographers and paparazzis. The clothing for the song is a re-creation of an outft from The Blond Ambition Tour. slide-madonna-mdna-concert-set-up-images-5-791529.jpg voguemdnatourofficial.JPG 20120614-media-madonna-mdna-tour-milan-lukasz-04.jpg 526885_10151022092929402_538240538_n.jpg Madonna Vogue MDNA Tour 2012.jpg ''Candy Shop'' Madonna performs Candy Shop with a new instrumental, and added some excerpts of Erotica. The song's instrumental is now a New Jack Swing - Jazz inspired version of the original. 599683_10151022093039402_444793475_n.jpg Madonna Candy Shop MDNA Tour 2012.jpg 7424440252_24ffc2048c_z.jpg 7424439962_ca78bb783d_z.jpg tumblr_m9jb68RsWN1ruqn30o1_500.png ''Human Nature'' Madonna performs the song with mirrors being moved by her dancers. In the Istanbul show, she flashes her nipple at the end of the song. humannaturemdnatourofficial2.JPG humannaturemdnatourofficial5.JPG 0.jpg eHNnc3ZnMTI=_o_madonna-human-nature-mdna-tour-olympia-paris.jpg ''Like A Virgin'' Madonna performs a melancholic piano version of the song. The song was re-worked using the instrumental of Evgeni’s Waltz. likeaviriginmdnatourofficial.JPG likeaviriginmdnatourofficial3.JPG likeaviriginmdnatourofficial4.JPG likeaviriginmdnatourofficial5.JPG likeaviriginmdnatourofficial2.JPG Segment IV ''Nobody Knows Me (Video / Dance Interlude) Madonna performs Nobody Knows me in the video while having different styles for her eyes and her face. The video interlude is a tribute to Tyler Clementi and other teens who died. While the video's being played, dancers who are "prisoners" are tightrope walking, trying to "escape" from the prison. But, the police are trying their best to catch them. nobodyknowsmemdnatourofficial.JPG nobodyknowsmemdnatourofficial2.JPG nobodyknowsmemdnatourofficial3.JPG nobodyknowsmemdnatourofficial4.JPG ''I'm Addicted Madonna performs the song with more synthesizers and karate sounds. In the beginning parts of the song, it features Madonna and 3 of her dancers. During the second verse, the tip of the triangular pit where Madonna and her dancers were levitate and go up, while more dancers go to the pit. Before the choruses before the MDNA Chant, Madonna and all the dancers go back to the main stage. The lights change colors during the MDNA Chant. In the whole song, Madonna does a karate-like dance routine. tumblr_m9tntlkZwy1qku7zvo1_500.jpg 224823_10150979181525339_1360666304_n.jpg i'maddictedmdnatourofficial.JPG I'm_Addicted_Seattle.jpg tumblr_m9icrd2nIx1ruqn30o1_500.png ''I'm A Sinner'' Madonna performs I'm a Sinner with a guitar. The backdrop shows images of a train travelling through India. After I'm a Sinner, she goes to her three male singers, and sings a short snippet from her old song, Cyberraga, from Music. Then, they do a chant after to introduce the next song. i'masinnermdnatourofficial.JPG i'masinnermdnatourofficial2.JPG 830px-471687_10151022092574402_322388369_o.jpg i'masinnermdnatourofficial4.JPG i'masinnermdnatourofficial5.JPG ''Like A Prayer Madonna performs Like a Prayer with a choir and a similar instrumental to the Super Bowl Performance. The differences are is that the song was performed longer, and the tour's version has more synthesizers than the Super Bowl one. tumblr_mccch2rzYq1ruqn30o1_500.png likeaprayermdnatourofficial.JPG likeaprayermdnatourofficial2.JPG likeaprayermdnatourofficial5.JPG Madonna-Like-A-Prayer-MDNA-Tour-2012.jpg ''Celebration Madonna ends the tour with a remixed version of Celebration. The song starts with the church bells from the opening of the whole show. After, the song starts with "Come join the party, yeah." The remixed song contains excerpts from Girl Gone Wild (Hey-ey-ey, Hey-ey-ey) and elements from Give It 2 Me is sung in the middle of the performance. The color of the lights change from time to time and different neon colored blocks are shown on the backdrop. celebration06.jpg mdna_-27.jpg tumblr_m9skrj2tFo1qhtzpjo1_1280.jpg 7514066478_f31ded295c_z2.jpg 20120804-pictures-madonna-mdna-tour-moment-factory-stage-01.jpg Commercial Reception Following the opening of the tour's ticketselling, many outlets sold out within minutes. In Canada, the concert at sold 16,000 tickets in 20 minutes, the concert at the Scotiabank Place was sold out in 30 minutes, the two concerts at the Air Canada Center sold out in 2 days, along with the show at the Plains of Abraham, selling 65,000 tickets in just one hour. All tickets for Madonna's two shows in Amsterdam sold out in 30 minutes only. In New York, 60,000 tickets for a show in Yankee Stadium was sold out in 20 minutes. With the ticket sales, more shows and new shows were added in some places. 22,000 tickets for Madonna's first ever show in Abu Dhabi sold out in record-breaking one hour, prompting its promoter to add the second concert there. In total, 44,000 tickets have been sold across the two Abu Dhabi concerts. In Turkey, all 50,000 tickets for Madonna's show in Istanbul sold out in 4 fays. In Medellin, the exclusive 38,000 tickets sold out in 14 hours, whilst tickets to the general public sold out in 2 hours, selling a total of 47,582 tickets in 16 hours. Faced with media claims that the tour was underperforming, Arthur Fogel, chairman of Live Nation Global Touring, made an announcement on April 19, 2012 that the tour is on track to be among the Top 10 tours of all time. He also claimed that more than 1.4 million tickets have been already sold, banking about US$214 million for an average in the US$2.7 million per show in a mix of stadiums and arenas. In early May 2012, it was announced that the US leg of the tour was 97% sold out, with single and disabled seats remaining on only a handful of dates. ''When the tour ended, it grossed $305.2 million. This made the MDNA tour the tenth highest-grossing concert tour of all time, and the second highest-grossing tour among female artists, only behind her very own Sticky and Sweet tour. Because of this, Madonna broke the record for occupying the top two highest-grossing female tours of all time. '' Reception from Fans and Critics Reception for the MDNA tour have been mixed to positive. Positive - 'Jon Parales from The New York Times gave the show a positive review, stating that the concert is refreshing and new. He also noted that Madonna re-invented herself once again. New York Daily News gave the show a positive review, noting that the show is very ideal and its artistry is quite risky, but then states that it deserves praise. Shirley Halperin of The Hollywood Reporter wrote that Madonna has done well having the balance of mass entertainment with a pinch of scandal.The show in the Lanxess Arena (Cologne, Germany) was met with positive reviews, with most saying that Madonna is still the Queen of Pop and is provocative yet still entertaining. The show in Zurich, Switzerland was met with praise, with most stating that Madonna delivered a perfectly-choreographed show and that the performances were very creative. The North American leg was met with critical acclaim by fans and critics. Fans said that her two-hour show was the best since the Confessions tour. Critics said that her reinvention may be the most revealing yet. A lot have praised the storyline, saying that the story of transferring from darkness to the light Redemption may be one of Madonna's best storylines yet. '''Mixed - '''Saeed from The National gave the show a mixed to positive review, stating that the show is too dark and emotional at times. Some said that most of the performances were entertaining, but the others were very boring. The European Leg was met with mixed reviews, with most criticizing the venues for the show, thus making technical difficulties. But, they said that the overall show was good. '''Negative - '''Fans and critics have criticized Madonna for lip synching most of the performances like Give Me All Your Luvin' and Vogue. The performance of "Hung Up" was met with negative reviews, criticizing Madonna's use of autotune and how the performance did not have energy, calling the performance the worst performance of the show and was lifeless and boring. Fans said that Madonna's vocals were much better from the past era, but still thought that it was painful to hear and wanted the vocals from the Confessions Tour to be back. Controversy In its first show, the tour had controversy among the Religious Journal called Haeda. They thought the show was disgraceful and desecrates the Holy Sites. The Residents from Northern Galilee also said that they were shaken and disgusted when they found out Madonna was visiting the country of Israel. In fact, Madonna was planning to go to Galilee, but was cancelled due to a protest led by the religious citizens. While performing her song "Human Nature" in her concert in Istanbul on June 7, 2012, Madonna briefly exposed her right breast to the audience, before covering it up again. This prompted some criticism about her age, with one critic, Sophie Wilkinson, asking, "at 54, is she too old to be getting a boob out?" ''The Sun notes, "Her actions may have been offensive to some members of her audience, as Turkey is a traditionally Islamic country, with a largely Muslim population" before noting that "Perhaps fans shouldn't have been surprised - as she did warn them, writing No Fear on her back." On the other hand, Amy Odell from BuzzFeed said that criticizing the gesture based on her age send "a very archaic message", adding that "Women who are 53 still have breasts and... sex drives!". During the song "Nobody Knows Me" in her concert in Tel Aviv on May 31, 2012, during a morphing collage the face of French far right politician Marine Le Pen appeared on the screen with a swastika on her forehead. Le Pen has threatened to sue Madonna should this happen during her concert in France on July 14, 2012, also known as Bastille Day, the French National Day. Scheduled Dates (links to Wikipedia) '''The tour ended with 88 shows, grossing $305.2 million. Category:Tours Category:Live Performances